Guile
Guile is a video game character in Capcom's Street Fighter series of fighting games. Although his role in the Street Fighter story is minimal, he is considered the third leading male character in the series, after Ryu and Ken, largely due to his effectiveness as a character and his popularity. His only appearance to date is in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes as a playable character, although previously he made a cameo in the videogame X-Men vs. Street Fighter. Story When Guile was a Lieutenant in the United States Air Force, he befriended his superior officer, Charlie and asked Charlie to teach him in his unique form of fighting, which Charlie agreed to do. Guile learned the style, but his hot temper caused him to be not as proficient in the moves as Charlie was (shown in how Charlie can shoot sonic booms with just one hand while Guile needs both, also Charlie's flash kick hits twice vs Guile's once). In the Street Fighter continuity, Guile was not introduced to the series until the events of Street Fighter Alpha 3, when he was sent by the United States Air Force to look for his senior teammate and best friend Charlie, who had gone missing during a secret investigation. Guile's search eventually led him to the Interpol investigator Chun-Li, who warned him not to follow Charlie due to the danger involved. Guile demonstrated his fighting ability, and assured Chun-Li that he would not let their friend come to harm. He eventually found the Shadaloo base in Japan along with the missing Charlie. The sinister and powerful M. Bison appeared and attacked the two soldiers, daring them to follow him inside his Shadaloo base. As Chun-Li investigated another area, Charlie and Guile began to set explosives around their mission objective: Bison's source of power, the Psycho Drive. However, Bison surprised them, and a fight ensued. Charlie convinced Guile to escape while he held Bison off, so Guile took Chun-Li and escaped, right before the base exploded, with Charlie and Bison caught in the blast. Standing on the top of a mountain, Guile says he will always believe in Charlie's memory. Holding Bison responsible for the death of his best friend, he is eager to take revenge on Bison, who had by then somehow survived the explosion. A court case against the Shadaloo dictator failed when Bison bribed all the judges to let him go free. Bison, by this time wanted revenge on Guile, Chun-Li, and many other people who had hindered his syndicate's efforts. To this end, he set up the second World Warrior tournament to trap them. Although the circumstances on how Guile approached Bison is sketchy, he managed to corner Bison and asked him if he remembered him or his friend Charlie. While Guile threatens the defeated Bison with the intent to kill him, he is stopped by his wife and daughter and convinced to go back home. So he returns and devotes himself to living normally with his family, although he always keeps investigating Shadaloo's maneuvers as well as clues to clarify Charlie's death. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes is one of the few warriors that voluntarily engages in the war against Abyss, after learning that his friends were dragged into the battlefield along with fearsome villains like M. Bison, Magneto and Doctor Doom . There he helps to finish the terrible entity and then returns to his world in Partenaire, Ruby Heart's flying ship. During the return trip he happily talks with Captain America. Family Guile values the family very much: he has a wife and a daughter, Julia and Amy, whom he loves with his heart. He always thinks of them, and he is hurt by the bad decisions he has made that have caused them pain, being in conflict with himself, even though they try as much as possible to prevent him from feeling that way. He takes pride of his family and is a loving husband and father. His wife Julia is the older sister of Ken's wife Eliza, this turns Guile into brother-in-law of Ken and Eliza, and uncle of their son Mel. Appearance Early Street Fighter II sketches and notes suggest that Guile was developed specifically to appeal to American fans. His physical appearance is strikingly different from the many Asian characters in the Street Fighter series, with eyebrows-less light blue eyes that always have a creepy stare, a chiseled jaw, and a particularly tall flattop haircut. The length of Guile's hair varies greatly from appearance to appearance. It is relatively realistic in Street Fighter II, and impossibly tall in SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom. Yanagiya's J-GEL hair gel advertising campaign reveals that Guile keeps his hair pinned up (though he still always ends up fixing it quickly after each fight) because he uses exaggerated amounts of gel. . Another way Guile's image differs from the Asian combatants in the series is his Flag of the United States tattoos. Currently, he has one on each deltoid, which is a retcon from the initial one he had in Street Fighter II artwork (due to sprites in most videogames being forced to be symmetrical). Guile is also characterized by his big muscles, his deep voice and his permanent expression of bad mood, which make him intimidating. He appears wearing a green sleeveless shirt, wide camouflage pants and brown/black boots. He carries Charlie Nash's dog tags with his own, hanging on his neck (although he returns them to him in Street Fighter V). Gameplay Guile is generally considered a middle tier character in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. Guile is the first of many characters to introduce the "charge" gameplay style, in that a player must hold in a direction for a few seconds and press in the other afterwards to pull off a special move. This type of gameplay can make Guile a defensive character. Because of the short lag after his Sonic Boom, though, he can follow it and use his various forward-moving attacks to pressure the enemy, which makes him offensively very powerful as well. However, learning how to implement his specials into combos makes it a real challenge; Guile often requires patience and opprotunity to ultilize properly. Special Attacks * Sonic Boom: Guile and Charlie's special projectile; the user slashes out a sonicboom with their arms. Guile's version uses both arms. * Somersault Kick: Also known as the Flash Kick (very popular fan nickname), and is a special move used by Guile and Charlie. The name says it all at it is a simple backflip kick. In the MVC series, both Guile and Charlie shoot out diagonally-upward energy waves in its wake. In midair, Guile can do the attack more quickly via a simple down-up input with no charging period. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * Sonic Hurricane (Level 1): Guile unleashes a massive Sonic Boom which whirls in place directly in front of him, causing a vaccuum effect sucking in anyone close to it. First appears in Street Fighter Alpha/Zero 3. * Somersault Strike (Level 1) Also known as the Flash Explosion in Street Fighter IV (or Flash Kick Strike), this is Guile's original Super Combo from his Street Fighter II days. A more stronger version of the Somersault Kick where Guile performs multiple Somersault Kicks in a row. (Usually 3.) * Crossfire Assault (Level 1): Only in MvC2. A midair only autocombo hyper that's based on the Crossfire Blitz. Guile rushes forward in midiar. If the charge connects, Guile pummels his foe and ends the autocombo with a midair Somersault Kick. Other moves such as Total Wipeout (from the Capcom vs. SNK series) and Opening Gambit (from the Street Fighter EX series) seem to be based off this attack. Gallery Xmvsfcha-5.gif|Guile in Charlie's ending 1/2 Xmvsfcha-6.gif|Guile in Charlie's ending 2/2 Sprites Also See Guile's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Guile Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Capcom Characters es:Guile